This contract is for a Dental, Oral, and Craniofacial Data Resource Center which is designed to serve as a resource for NIDCR staff and key partners of the Institute by identifying, describing, acquiring, maintaining, using, analyzing, and preparing for dissemination, data from of a wide variety of databases relevant to dental, oral and craniofacial health. Specific contract tasks include the following tasks: 1) Generate a catalogue of all existing relevant databases. Produce, electronically deliver, and semiannually update a catalogue of exisiting relevant databases. Provide elements of the data from the catalog for installation on the DRC web site. 2) Develop an archive of clinical indices, procedures, methods and biomarkers used in research and surveys on oral, dental and craniofacial diseases and conditions. 3) Evaluate selected databases for the purposes of acquisition and analysis. 4) Acquire selected databases and related documents used in dental, oral, and craniofacial surveys. 5) Study design options of components for a 3 part web-based statistical query system. 6) Develop an annual report of oral and systemic health statistics including elements specified by NIDCR. Produce it in a format to facilitate electronic searches and develop the report for placement on the NIDCR home page and in other formats to assure wide dissemination. 7) Produce other reports and responses, including special projects, arranging access to consultants, provide graphics, database, and analytic/programming services. 8) Facilitate management of the DRC Oversight Committee. 9) Conduct transfer of activities.